Making Up For Lost Time
by Hitomix
Summary: These Will be one shot i've been working on. The First one is two parts and yes it might be a lemon, my first by the way. So Here's the first insert, Making up for lost time. PArt One
1. Chapter 1

Making up for lost time

* * *

Hilary's PoV

"Would you please stop-ha-ha- doing … ha…that Kai." Kai looked up at me. "Why" he asked as he kissed my inner thigh. "You have no... Ugh… Kai". "Umm, alright I'm done." He sat up and stared at me, he just stared no puppy dog eyes or anything. "Ugh fine, but don't bite my thigh again and stop tickling me" "oh alright' he said grinning before he moved back to what he was doing but not before biting my thigh. " Ugh...that's my Kai"

Now how did this happen?

* * *

Flashback(Normal PoV)

" Oh Hils it isn't that bad" Hilary said as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. : I can't believe I let them talk me in to this" Now what she meant when she said 'them' is her two cousin , not to mention Tala and Tyson's girlfriends, Tyla and Jazz, Mariah rays GF, Maraium Max's GF, and Emily Kenny's GF. They had convinced her into asking Mr. D if they could perform at the Christmas party on Dec. 23.. Anyway they also convinced her to get color in her hair, so now she has Chocolate Brown, Blue and Silver hair. 'Just like my Kai' she thought before "OMG those jerks made me get it the same color as Kai's hair.". She sighed, speaking of Kai she hadn't seen him in almost 2 years he's been missing , but he left her a note or letter saying not to worry. " Yeah right, like I won't worry . That's like telling Tyson's not to eat the all you Can Eat Buffet."

' I have to go visit my parent in Italy so that I don't worry too much, they seem to calm me down . No one knows this but Kai and I had gotten engaged just 2 months before.' Hilary thought.

Anyway going back to Kai…She really would be lying if she said that she didn't miss him. " Oh , do I miss him" she said. "Miss who?" a voice said. She jumped and fell off her bed at the sound of the voice a very familiar voice at that. She looked over the bed at her window and saw " KAI"… He was sitting on her window seal. He jumped down and closed the window back. " You really should lock that, anyone could get in" Kai said turning around. Hilary getting over her shocked jumped over the bed , Kai was a little surprised -and I mean a little he was expecting her to do it- but still caught her in time. He hugged her tight before he leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

" You don't really think I'm about to let you do that do you?" he just hit her on the back of the head. "What" Hilary asked .Leaving his hand there on her hair as he started to play with her now tri-colored hair. " Oh" she said "Oh is right, um Blue and Silver huh.?!" He said. " What I like the colors" "No reason" Her hair had grown a lot in these two years she had decide to let it grow, it's now down to her mid-back. " Now why can't I kiss my future wife" he asked.

Because Hilary was so distracted by Kai running his hand through her hair she didn't notice that they were now sitting on her bed. He put her in his lap and brought her closer, as he put his face in her hair. She had notice now that Kai never took his hand from around her waist until now. It was then that she realized what he said. " I not your wife and I 'm mad at you" she said. " Well we can fix both of those problems tonight" he said " Kai I told you we're not eloping and-" her words were cut off by her breath when she felt Kai breathe-in in her hair. She became so relaxed then, she wasn't embarrassed at all, Kai had done this a lot when they we're secretly dating. ' I just remembered something but I tell him later.' Hilary thought. Their conversation was forgotten as they just relaxed in the feeling of being together again.

How long they stay like that she didn't know but when the two if then woke up-yes they feel asleep- it was 8:30pm. They looked at each other and laughed a little. " I shou-" Kai started to say "Your staying here with me buddy" Hilary said cutting Kai off. " Are you sure it's o.k." He asked referring to her parents. " Kai, anata, do you forgetting that my parents moved just 3 months before you left." " Ha ha Right" " Please don't turn into Tyson" she said before she found her self pinned to her bed " Right don't compare you to Tyson ever, especially when we're together alone," He continued to stare down at her like his was thinking something over. She asked him if he had something to say. He shifted a little. She then asked if he had something to say, he sighed. "Can I tell you something" " Sure" she said. He smirked " I really missed you Koishii, you don't know how tempted I was to come get you. You're in my head everyday, why do you do this to me?!" Kai said still looking at Hilary. " Well isn't that a good thing anata?" She asked "You sure?" " Yeah what would I do slap you because your thinking about me, I mean come on you are thee Kai Hiwatari, aren't you?!" she said smirking herself. They laughed a little before he rested his head on hers. " if you were planning on yelling at me for being gone for so long I suggest you do it now while I'm listening, Koishii." Kai said.

" I already did." Hilary said. " I don't und-." She cut him off with her fingers, but when she tried to talk he cut her off but with his lips. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned in her head.

* * *

Hilary POV

' Now to say I'm not surprise would to say that Dranzer isn't a Phoenix.' She thought. ' Now I know what he meant 2 years ago and it is a good thing'. When he pulled back I was still Simi-shocked, Kai probably thinking I didn't like it, apologized and began to get the bed. I grabbed his shirt to stop him, and I said " Do that again!" Know Kai was shocked but then he grinned. He kissed me again, I kissed back with equal force. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lips again and I moan -I couldn't hold in my moan this time- as I let him in. I heard him laugh a little into the kiss. He started to trail the kisses down my neck, I felt him bite down in the space between my neck and shoulder. Then he moved to the middle of my neck and trail kisses down to my first button on my shirt. He put his hand on the first button of my shirt then paused. " If your asking if it's alright the answer is yes, I am yours after all, aren't I your future wife as you like to call me?" he smirked again as he undid my shirt. I had on my favorite NYC shirt and my favorite jeans. When I felt him kiss me over my left breast I said " I still belong to you - he looked up -My heart Kai" I blushed a little. He took my hand kissed it and put it over his heart. " And mine to-" Unfornatley he was cut off , by my phone of all things. I could tell by the ring that it was Mariah. That's when I remembered " shit I was suppose to met them at jazz's house over 2 hours ago" Kai let me up so that I could answer the phone. Reluncally I did and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Kai stared to kiss my neck and shoulders as talked to Mariah. " Stop that kai" he Smirked and continued.

"**Hi Raih"**

"Don't Hi Raih me. You were suppose to be here 2 HOURS AGO"

"**I know, I know, sorry something came up"** ' More like over in my case'

"Oh, like what?" Kai who could hear the conversation took the phone.

" **Hi Mariah"**

"K…K..Kai!"

"**Yes?"**

"…"

"**I'll send her over when I'm done"**

" **GIRLS… you're not going to believe this" I could hear Mariah yell, then I heard her**

**and the rest of the girls.**

"_**What"**_

"**Kai's the reason she's not here"**

" _**you mean?"**_

"**Maybe"**

"_**Finally, it took then like what 7 years"**_' 5 actully' I thought.

I finally said " we can hear you , you know?". Mariah got back on the phone. "Kai you can keep her as long as you want". "Plan on it" Kai said before Mariah hung up.

Kai turn the phone off so that we wouldn't have anymore interruption, and throw it to the floor. " hey what am I some kind of prize" Kai laughed again, " For me you are, now where were we?" I blushed as I told him " that's right." He picked me up and put me back on the bed were we were. " Now as I was saying - He put my hand over his heart again- Mine to you Koishii," He said before kissing me again ' he must really like kissing me' I thought before he said " I really like kissing you." He ran his hand over my stomach, then under my chest.

" Kai …"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Here another insert for my one shot stories.

And I do not own Beyblade or the Song: Ring a Bell By BONNIE PINK

it's a really good song, the one I used it the English version. By the way. I am going to be taking down my other story Dream Capslues. I Can't seem to finish it.

* * *

He waited for hours but she never showed. He knew why, he'd hope she'd forgiven him but he guess not. He started walking back to the end of the park when a heard her voice, he walked in the direction and saw her. He listened to her sing .

Hilary Tachibana walked to the part with the intension of seeing her boyfriend, they had had a fight earlier and she wanted to talk but as she walked she realized that this was just like last time. They had a fight and would make up. She decide to take a little detour and have a walk by herself to think. She thought of the time he left her for about a year . As she walked she started to sing the song she had finished writing early.

_Ring a Bell_

_Reaching up for no man's land  
To take a breath and take a chance  
I walk a thousand nights to change the world  
Where to go? When to stop?  
Who to trust? What to say?  
Found them all, just need someone to share_

_It's now in the dusk every day to everyone  
Ain't so strong, I ain't so strong to go  
Living in life as it's not the way to live  
I wish you could hear me say that I miss you_

_Why were we there back to back?  
Why were we there face to face?  
I must be the light when you're in the dark  
If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air  
I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

She felt her self bump into something a looked up to see him.

" Keep singing Please" he said and she did. He held on to her as she did.

_Looking up into the sky, looking for the reason  
Why I'm here, and why you can't be here  
Who's to hate? Who's to blame?  
Who's to hurt? Who's to love?  
Who decides? Why we can't we be the same?_

_Try to believe walking down the lonesome road  
Ain't so far, I ain't so far from you  
Staying the way you are means solitude  
I wish you were here and shook off my fear_

He turned her around and she rested her head on his shoulders, as he silenty apologizede to her.

_Why were we there back to back?  
Why were we there face to face?  
I must be the light when you're in the dark  
If I lose you somewhere, and I'm still hanging in there  
I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

_What has been in the mix too long?  
There's the peace when you're at war  
Heads or tails, You and I  
Light and dark, Ups and downs  
What has been in the mere goal? What's there to divide us?  
If you're hurt, cry and say can't you see you're my other half 1_

_Why were we there back to back?  
Why were we there face to face?  
I must be the light when you're in the dark  
If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air  
I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side_

" Kai"

" Yes. Hilary"

" Are you going to hold me all night"

" No….I'm going to hold on to you for Eien Koi." 2

"Hm. I'd Like that"

"really..-he looked down at her- because I have this ring and."

"What"

Kai let go of Hilary and got down on one knee before he pulled out a small diamond ring " Hilary Tachibana, will you marry me." There was maybe a three second gap before Kai saw Hilary drop to her knees and he was on his back with Hilary hugging him. " I take that as a yes" His answer was a kiss one he deepen .

As they sat on the tree's branch and watch the stars she knew that things were changing, and she was looking forward to spending that time with Kai, Ringing a Bell so he could always find her.

* * *

1 I cant tell if she's saying MY OTHER HALF, or MIGHT OF THE HEART, but I think MY OTHER HALF is better for my story.

2 He's saying Eternity Love

Please review.


End file.
